Leave Me Alone, or Not
by NewVoice
Summary: “Can’t you just be nice and leave me alone?” Sonny pleaded. Channy One-shot.


**A/N Another midnight (two-ish) one-shot. This one is longer then the others but I just loved writing it so much I couldn't stop.**

* * *

**Leave Me Alone…or Not**

"Hey Sonny." Chad said as he walked into Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. He flopped down on the couch and looked at the brunette comedian through the mirror on her vanity, which she was currently using.

"What do you want Chad?" Sonny asked in a bored voice. She'd gotten use to this, Chad walking in at random times. She'd also gotten used to always changing in her dressing stall because of this habit.

"Am I not aloud to come and visit my favorite member of Chuckle City?" Chad asked incredulously.

"Number one: Stop calling us Chuckle City. Number two: Since when have i been your favorite member?And three: what's the real reason you're here?" Sonny questioned as she turned away from the mirror to face the three-named jerk throb that was currently lying down on her couch looking totally at home.

"Fine, you win." Chad sighed. "The director of The Falls got sick so now I have nothing to do. So I decided to come and annoy you."

"Great." Sonny said with no expression in her face. "Now can you please leave? We start shooting in," She looked at the clock "Oh No! 2 minutes ago. Gotta go!" Sonny jumped up from her chair and ran out the door. Chad got up from the couch and followed her at a lazy pace.

* * *

A little while later Chad sauntered onto the set of So Random. The cast was in the middle of rehearsing so Chad decided to be nice and not disturb them. He quietly waited behind the camera equipment until he heard Marshall shout out they could take a quick break. Chad quickly looked around for Sonny. He spotted her talking to Tawni on the set. Trying to look casual, he walked up to her.

"Hey Sonny." Chad said as he gently put his arms around Sonny's shoulders.

"Umm…Hey Chad. Why are you here?" Sonny asked confused to why Chad would still be hanging around.

"I wanted to see you rehearse. Is that such a bad thing?" Chad said innocently.

"No…I guess not. Why didn't you just go home if you don't have to shoot today?"

"There's nothing to do there. And it's more amusing to stay here and annoy you." Chad said. Sonny's expression changed from confused to annoyed.

"So your just going to hang around all day to annoy me?" She asked.

"That's the plan." Chad said simply.

"Can't you just be nice and leave me alone?" Sonny pleaded.

"Nope."

"Fine." Sonny huffed.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Come on Tawni. We need to go change." Sonny said as she grabbed Tawni's hand and pulled her towards their dressing room. When Chad's arm dropped he realized that Sonny hadn't even noticed it was around her shoulders.

* * *

For the rest of the morning Chad hung out at the So Random! set. For the most part he just watched them rehearse and talked to Sonny during breaks. Although there was a memorable moment when he "accidentally" spilt his coffee on Nico while he was talking to Sonny.

"Chad you really should apologize to Nico about the coffee thing." Sonny said as her and Chad walked to the cafeteria at lunch, surprisingly walking together and not fighting.

"Why? It's not like it was hot or anything, it'll just stain his pants a little." Chad defended. Once again he had his arm around Sonny, and once again she didn't seem to notice.

"Still. Just say sorry. Please." Sonny said as the two entered the cafeteria. As soon as they entered it seemed like everyone had stopped to stare at them. That's when Sonny noticed Chad's arm around her. A quick glare from Sonny caused Chad to drop his arm. Everyone's eyes followed them as they got into line for food.

"This is a little creepy." Sonny whispered as people continued to stare.

"Alright I'll get rid of them." Chad whispered back. Suddenly he raised his voice. "People I know I am amazingly handsome but would you please stop staring!" Once everyone realized that Sonny and Chad knew they were being watched they all looked away slightly ashamed.

"For once your ego came in handy. Thanks Chad." Sonny said brightly as she looked at what the specials for the day were. "Mmm…Ick on a Stick." She said sarcastically. Rolling his eyes, Chad grabbed Sonny's hand and led her to the front of the line.

"Hi Brenda. Could I have two steaks please?" He asked turning on the Chad Dylan Cooper charm.

"Of coarse Mr. Cooper. By the way excellent show yesterday." Brenda gushed as she handed Chad two plates.

"Thanks. Bye." Chad then led Sonny away from the food line.

"Wow, thanks again Chad." Sonny said as Chad handed her one of the plates.

"I only want one little favor, you owe me." Chad said, stopping Sonny.

"What is it?" Sonny asked, a little suspicious.

"Can we eat at a table by ourselves. I don't like your cast and they don't like me and The Falls cast isn't here." Chad said. It seemed like a reasonable request to Sonny so she nodded and her and Chad walked to a table in the corner of the café. They sat down and began to eat, not saying a word to each other. Finally Chad couldn't take it anymore.

"Er…Can you talk or something. This is getting kinda weird." He said.

"Yeah it is. What do you wanna talk about?" Sonny asked.

"Umm…I think your cast hates me even more now." Chad said. He pointed over to the So Random! table, which had all the Randoms glaring daggers at Chad.

"Nah, they always do that." Sonny laughed. Chad joined her.

"You sure it isn't just because I stole you away? I might be trying to corrupt you into joining the Falls." Chad said with a smile.

"Their just looking out for me." Sonny said as she finally stopped laughing.

"Or they just hate me. Either way." Chad said. The rest of lunch was spent by them talking about anything that came to mind. From their favorite colors to where they want to be in 5 years. Although neither of them would every admit it, they were both a little disappointed when the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"So…" Sonny started while they walked to put their plates on the dish rack. "Are you gonna hang around the set this afternoon?"

"Might as well. And now that you're under the Chad Dylan Cooper spell you'll probably beg me to go anyway." Chad said with a smirk.

"Chad!" Sonny said in an aggravated voice. She then proceeded to storm out of the café, Chad right behind her.

* * *

The afternoon went along just as the morning did. Accept that this time there were no moments involving coffee much to Nico's relief. And by the end of the day Chad actually decided that he would try and catch So Random next time it was on, it didn't look too bad.

"So how did you enjoy your day as a Random?" Sonny asked as Chad followed her to her dressing room.

"I wasn't a Random. I was spending my day annoying you." Chad said as they entered the room. He flopped down to the position he was in on the couch that morning as Sonny went to her changing stall.

"Chad you haven't annoyed me once all afternoon." Sonny said as she changed out of a movie ushers uniform into her normal clothes.

"Oh…" Was Chad's intelligent response.

"Chad what's the real reason you've been fallowing me around all day?" Sonny said as she came out of the stall and sat on the couch next to Chad.

"Well…um…it's just…" Chad stammered. After a few moments of stuttering he finally gave up on finding an excuse. "This morning when I walked onto the lot there were some extras from different shows talking. When I realized they were talking about you I got a little…jealous. They were coming up with ideas on how to ask you out. I told them to scram but I didn't think they would listen. So I kinda paid off my director to give us the day off so I could watch and make sure none of the guys came near you." He stared down at the floor waiting for Sonny to say something.

"So you spent the entire day with me to make sure no guy got close to me because you were _jealous_?" Sonny clarified.

"Kinda…yeah…" Chad said still staring at the ground.

"I don't know weather to hit you or kiss you."

Chad looked up so fast you'd have thought someone was offering him the chance to show up Zac Efron.

"I'd prefer the second one." Chad said sheepishly, a first for Chad Dylan Cooper.

"That's just what I was thinking." Sonny said.

* * *

**A/N I'm sure you can finish it in your head lol. Remember reviews = love 3**


End file.
